Pokemon  Platinum Adventures!
by Glowintehdarkk
Summary: A fanfic involving two OCs called Glow and Neon and their fun adventures they get up to in Sinnoh!
1. Our Adventure begins!

_[Disclaimer!] – I do NOT own Pokémon or any of the official characters that appear in this fanfiction!___

******A/N: Hey guys! ~ It's Glowie here! ^^ I'd like to thank you SO much if you read this! It REALLY means a lot! :3 This is a Pokémon fanfiction being written by me and my Best friend Daniel! :D We're gonna alternate between chapters (I write one, he does ect) I'll be writing all the odd chapters and he'll be doing all the even chapters, and when I write it's from Glow's P.O.V and when Daniel writes it Neon's P.O.V, Kay? ^^ We got SOO into platinum we decided to do a fanfiction :D Glow is meant to represent me and Neon is meant to represent Daniel********J********I really hope you enjoy this as much as we do writing it! 3 PLEASE DON'T GO ALL TL;DR IN MY CHAPTERS! I worked really hard on them! TwT;**

_Chapter 1 – Pokémon: Platinum Adventures!_

_It all began on August 14th. It was a warm summer's day in the small town of Twinleaf in the Sinnoh region. Our adventure focuses on a pair of young teenagers who go by the names of; Glow and Neon. They were both very bored of the quiet life in twinleaf and ached to travel to new places and find out new experiences. But ultimately, they wanted to meet Pokémon.__  
_******[Glow's P.O.V]**

For about the tenth time today I let out a huge sigh, as I bent my head forwards into my knees.  
"Geez...I'm so bored..." I murmured, staring at the grass-blades, grabbing a few between my fingers and plucking them out. I'd racked my brain for some sort of way to spice up our boring day lives and had no hope of conjuring up a good idea. There was next to nothing interesting to do in Twinleaf, since there were no shops we couldn't go shopping and since there was no Pokémon centre, no interesting trainers ever visited the town. In fact, the town itself only consisted of: a few houses, trees and a small lake called "Verity Lakefront". There was a huge legend involving a legendary Pokémon associated with this lake but, I'd lost count of how many times me and Neon had raided the area around the lake trying to find any hints of a legendary Pokémon and we'd not found so much as a footprint, so I have no reason to believe any of the legends spoken of this so called legendary Pokémon supposedly living next door from us.

"Yeah...I know, I am too" Neon replied, gazing across the grassy area in front of us. He was lying down on his side, one hand supporting his head, the other just hanging over the side of his body in the air; we called this the "Slaking" pose. A look of thought swept across his face as his eyes met the tall grass about 10ft away from where we were sat.  
Neon's head spun round, I could tell because of the noise the wind made, "Hey! I just got an awesome idea!" I could tell this was gonna be something that would hopefully keep us amused for an hour or two since he has the same amount of enthusiasm his voice when he gets good enough ideas to keep us entertained for that long on a day like today.

"Oh yeah? I'm listenin'..." I open one of my eyes which I had, had previously closed to try and think for ideas myself.  
"I dare you to go in the tall grass, AND get a Pokémon!" He grinned, pointing at the sea green forest in front of us. I blinked to take in what he just suggested.

"T-The tall grass? But our Mom's told us we're not allowed to go in there..." I wasn't the sort of person to be a complete goody-two-shoes all the time but from what I'd heard if you get in a mess with a wild Pokémon with none of your own to protect you; you would be pretty much screwed.  
"That's the point!" Neon smirked; this was slightly out of character for him, since out of the two of us he was clearly the more behaved one. Maybe the boredom had got to him so bad he wanted to get in trouble for something to do...

"Okay wise guy...Then how are we-"I stopped talking since something in the tall grass caught my eye. "Hey! Wait! What is that?" I pointed at what was definitely something moving out of the tall grass at a rapid pace towards us. Neon turned around to get a glimpse of whatever strange thing I'd discovered to make sure I wasn't joking around. A flash of blue emerged from the tall grass patch to reveal a very shocking sight. What I had spotted appeared to be a Piplup! It appeared to be extremely distressed and frightened judging by its facial expression and how fast it was running.  
"Whoa! It looks like a Piplup!" Neon exclaimed, taken back by the fact a rare Pokémon was within 5ft of us. The Piplup's path appeared to be set to go straight past where Neon was sat and he began to react instantly.

"Ah! Hey wait!" Neon sprung to his feet and pounced at the Piplup, he out-stretched his arms in an attempt to get a closer look at this rare sighting.  
"Gotcha!" A triumphant grin grew on his face as he landed on the ground to find he had managed to capture the Blue penguin in his arms. I rose up as quickly as I could and rushed over to examine the water specimen, and try to decipher why it appeared to be in so much distress. Neon sat up and held it up but then quickly tightened his grip on it, when the poor Pokémon's natural instinct began to kick in and it began to squirm and struggle to get away.

"Ah geez! Hold still will ya?" He grunted, his arms being pulled to and fro, he seemed a little overwhelmed by her strength. "Man, she's pretty strong!"  
I suddenly realised why she was running so quickly out of the grass. "Oh no! She's really hurt!" I exclaim seeing all the cuts and bruises on her. I swiftly crotch down to my bag and unzip it quickly and pull out an Oran berry. While I may not have any Pokémon of my own to feed berries too, I have a lot of fun planting and growing them, so I always have a good supply on me. Once I had the blue fruit secured in my palm and turned back around to face the injured Piplup who was now almost free from Neon's clutches with her relentless squirming.  
"Here eat this, you'll feel much better!" I explain calmly to the poor creature, offering the berry out to her. She immediately stopped struggling to get away, opened her eyes and gazed down at the berry, then gently placed her small yellow beak on top of the berry and consumed it quickly. Once I heard a swallow her eyes began to sparkle and her cuts and bruises healed instantly.  
I let out a high sigh of relief and smiled widely, feeling so glad that she was better now.

"Whoa!"  
I automatically went back a few steps as I feel something being launched into my torso and I looked down to see what big object had been thrown at me and to my shock it was the Piplup and it appeared to be hugging me tightly, making a grateful little chirpy noise. I looked up at Neon whose arms were still out-stretched but were now empty-handed and he began to laugh.  
"Well! That sure done the trick!...Geez she really likes you Glow!" Neon pointed out, watching this amusing scene.  
I laughed along with Neon, hugging the little blue bird back; she appeared to have no intention of letting go soon. "Wow! She does, doesn't she?" I feel slightly awkward with this Pokémon being so friendly, I was convinced all wild Pokémon were vicious and I was feeling a bit dumb-founded. Neon suddenly came closer to me, a complete look of excitement in us eyes.  
"Hey Glow! If you keep her then we can go see Prof Rowan and I can get my own Pokémon too!" Neon was waving his arms around as he explained this idea and he was twitching with hope, pretty much everything he was doing at this point could easily symbolize how excited he was feeling. I don't think I've ever seen him this excited about anything before in our whole time together. I suddenly realised what he'd actually suggested and it hit me.  
"Oh my god! You're right!" I squeal, and then I look down at our new friend "Would that be okay with you, Piplup? Protecting us until we get to Rowan's lab? It's only in the next town from here" I saw Piplup consider and then she hopped out my arms. For a split second my heart sank since I thought she was gonna run away to into grass, never to be seen again, but then I saw she was stood next to my feet. She puffed herself up and looked determined and ready for whatever came at her. "Piplup!"  
"I think that means yes! ~"  
And so it begins...

After a few encounters with a Bidoof and a starly or two we had made our way to Sandgem town, where Prof Rowan's lab resides. To my surprise, Piplup seemed to be in very good shape considering she'd had to under-go several battles during our journey here.  
"Are you okay, Piplup?" I asked her, looking up as she was now lying on top of my head since we had cleared the grassy terrain and I figured her poor little feet must be tired.  
"Pip!" She nodded and smiled happily. I grin and look and Neon.  
"Guess Rowan's lab is our first stop then!" I say to Neon, seeing the big blue walls of it in front of us.  
"Hell yeah!" Neon goes to walk in but then collides with another boy. His messy blonde hair is so easily recognizable...  
"Neon! Hey man!" a familiar voice cries in delight. This voice belonged to none other than Barry, a childhood "friend" of ours. Me and Neon are convinced he has several forms of ADHD and generally never get the chance to hang out with him for very long since he can't do the same thing for more than five minutes and has to run off to find something else to do. Wait a minute if he's here then that means...

"Oh my god! Hey Neon!"  
Yup...thought so...Ella...She's Barry's sister. My thoughts on her? Well I've lost count on how many times I've killed her in my head. That should sum up my thoughts towards her.  
"So like, me and Barry bumped into Prof Rowan and he gave us these Pokémon!" Ella was explaining to Neon. She hadn't even acknowledged my presence yet, although that's probably a good thing since I'm gonna guess I have a look of disgust on my face right now. Ella held up a Chimchar in her arms. "I picked this one because-"  
I've decided to go into space out mode now, I really don't care about her Chimchar to be honest...Piplup can whoop it's ass I'm sure...  
"That's awesome Ella! Have you named her yet?" Neon asks petting the fire monkey.  
"Yup! Her name is Chimez!" She announces proudly.  
"And this is Wiggy!" Barry butts in, shoving his Turtwig's head in Neon's face.  
"I think Prof Rowan said he had one more Pokémon so I'm afraid I don't think you'll get one Gl- Oh my god! Where did you get that Piplup from Glow!" Ella shoots right over staring at Piplup in shock.  
Oh you notice me now, huh?  
"Me and Neon rescued her" I say, backing away slightly. I could feel Piplup tensing a little on my skull.

"Oh she' sooo cute! Are you sure you're okay to have her Glow? Maybe you should let me have her. You have no experience with Pokémon y'know..."  
Dude! Neither do you! Jesus...  
Ella began to stroke Piplup's face and to my shock I felt her throat go back as she proceeded to spray Ella is the face at full throttle with a water gun. My eyes widen and I clamped my hands over my mouth, trying not to laugh. Barry stared for a second absorbing what just happened then he began roaring with laughter. Even Neon was chuckling, which then turned into roars along with Barry.  
"You think this is FUNNY!" Ella screeched at Barry and Neon.  
"I-I'm so...ahahaha! Sorry Ella!" I managed to blurt out between splutters. Barry was on the floor laughing at this point.  
"She got you GOOOOOOD Ella!" He taunted her, pointing.  
I suddenly realised that Ella might try to slap me or worse for humiliating her so I tense up in case she attempts to try anything.  
"Neon, how can you be laughing at me?" She cried looking up at him.  
"C-Coz ...ahaha! It was funny!"  
I even saw her Chimchar was having a little snigger to herself. She then pulls the scariest face I've ever seen her pull in my life, grabs Barry by his scarf and runs off with him.

"A-Ah see you Neon and Glooooow! ~" He cries as he's dragged off into the distance. I had tears rolling down my face, from laughing so hard as I waved back at Barry.  
"Piplup...You are SO AWESOME!" I hug her tightly, "Gimme a high five!"  
Piplup raises her flipper in the air and I tap it with two of my fingers.  
"Okay...Shall we go in now?" Neon smiles at me, opening the door.  
"Sure thing!" I grin back at him.  
We both step into the huge laboratory and are shocked at the astonishing amount of Pokémon equipment. Rowan's assistants are running around all over the place and one of them bumps into us, a young man with black hair wearing glasses.  
"Hi there! Is there something I can help you with?" He asks, balancing a pile of files in his arms.  
"Oh! We're looking for Prof Rowan, could you take us to him please?"  
"Sure, follow me"  
Me and Neon are then lead into a big room where we notice Rowan in crotched down in the top right hand corner. "Hey Professor there's some kids here to see you...Uh...Professor, are you okay?" The man asks, noticing the strange posture Rowan was currently in.  
"Oh yes, that's fine, come over here kids" He says, not turning around, or even moving at all for that matter. The man nods and then walks off. My Piplup suddenly perks up, leaps out off my head and zooms over to Rowan.  
"Piplup!"

"There you are! Where on earth did you get to?" Rowan cries at the Piplup, picking her up.  
"Oh she's your Piplup Professor?" I say, very surprised.  
"Yes! I was training her, but she got so reckless she broke out and ran off on her own! Thank goodness you bought her back okay! Now...you need to go back in your pokeball!" Rowan holds up a pokeball and aims it at Piplup.  
She shakes her head vigorously and jumps out of his arms and hides behind my legs.  
"Did you help her by any chance?" He asks looking at me.  
"Uh yeah, we both did. She came out of the grass really badly hurt so I gave her a berry" I explain.  
Rowan looks very shocked but also impressed. "Do you two happen to be Glow and Neon?"  
Me and Neon look at each other very surprised.  
"Yes! How did you know?" Neon asks.  
"Your friends Barry and Ella just stopped by and they mentioned you. Hmm...Tell me Glow..Do you really like this Piplup?"  
"Oh yes! Ever so much so, Professor!" We may have only been together for about an hour but I already felt an incredible bond with her. I'd got a really bad feeling in my stomach when Rowan was going to put her in the pokeball.  
"Then you may keep her" He smiles. Me and Neon gasp in shock.  
"R-really! Oh my gosh, thank you so much Professor! Thank you!" I cry in delight hugging Piplup tightly. Rowan walks over and places her pokeball into my palm.  
"She owes her life to you two, so it's my way of saying thank you. Now Neon...Can you come over here please?"  
"Of course"

Rowan leads Neon over to the corner he was crouching in earlier. "Take a look down here Neon"  
"Ahhh!" Neon's eyes widened as he saw another Piplup cowering away in the corner, looking very scared. "Glow come look at this!"  
I wander over and crouch beside Neon and Aurora hops out of my arms and runs over to the other Piplup and the one hiding suddenly chirps up.  
"So will you come out now?" Rowan asks, only wanting to hear one answer.  
The hiding Piplup still looks hesitant to leave his hiding place, glancing at each of us watching him.  
"Hey glow...You got anymore of those berries?" Neon whispers to me.  
I giggle and dip my hand into my bag, pull a Pecha berry out and place it in Neon's hand.  
"Thanks" he grins; he then offers the berry out to the cowering Piplup. My Piplup takes the other one's flipper in hers and guides him over to Neon's hand. He then shyly takes the berry and eats it slowly and waddles up to Neon's feet, looking very appreciative.  
"Whew! I thought he'd never come out!" Rowan exclaimed "I'm glad he's taken a shine to you Neon since I'm giving him to you"  
A massive grin sweeps over Neon's face and he bows repeatedly in front of Rowan.  
"Thank you so very much, Sir!" He cries.  
"My pleasure, I trust you two will take very good care of them. I also have these Pokedex's to give you. Your two friends were told to go explore the whole of Sinnoh and meet new Pokémon and I wish for you two to do the same!"  
Me and Neon couldn't stop smiling and we both sincerely promised we'll travel every spot of Sinnoh we can. Rowan also gives us some pokeballs and explained in detail to the point where we're both ninety-nine percent sure what to do to expand our teams.  
"Now before we go...Do you plan on nicknaming your Pokémon?" Rowan asks.  
"I think I'll call you Aurora!" I smile at my Piplup. She cries happily at that name, so it's then decided.  
"Very well, a very pretty name that is!" Rowan nods and then turns to Neon "How about you?"  
"Hmm...I think I'll call you...Luppy!" Neon smiles down at his Piplup who does a similar cry to Aurora, but he's far more quiet than her. He seems to have a very quiet personality compared to Aurora, which I found adorable.  
"Very well! Neon, Glow. Luppy, Aurora...I wish you all the best of luck on your journey! "  
We both sincerely thank Rowan multiple times again and then we set foot out the door.  
At first neither of us say anything we just look at each other, beaming with excitement.

"Hey Neon..."  
"Ya Glow?"  
"...Are you buzzing?"  
"...HELL YEAH!"  
"GOOD! COZ I AM TOO!"  
"Oh Glow! Before we go...We need to go back home and tell our Mom's that we're going off, otherwise they'll worry their heads off!"  
"Oh yes! You're right! Let's go!"  
Me and Neon trial back home and explain the whole day's events up until now and that we've both decided to go on an adventure and eventually after a little bit of persuading they let us go, giving us some snacks, money and essential supplies we'll need for our journey. I make a quick little stop in my garden before we go.  
"You ready Glow?" Neon asks, walking over to my soil patch.  
"Yup! I'm just stocking up on berries for the trip! Here!" I place 5 out of 10 of my berries into Neon's hands. "You'll need them!" I grin.  
"Thanks! Hey...Can you teach me how to plant berries and stuff...?"  
"Sure! Of course! We have to be sure to plant lots around Sinnoh okay?"  
"Yeah, we shall"  
After I taught Neon the joys of gardening, said bye to all our neighbours we were ready. Off to Jubilife City! 

******TO BE CONTINUED ~**


	2. Jubilife, Orebourough and gym badge one!

-1_Chapter 2: Pokémon: Platinum Adventures!  
_**[Neon's POV]**_  
_

How marvellous the huge, towering buildings were - only once had we ever come to Jubilife City and in that visit we'd got lost countless times. Tarmac everywhere, cars lining the streets, stalls with people selling potions and berries - we could get so used to this atmosphere. There are trainers everywhere here, not just rookies like us but real hardened trainers; in the centre near the city fountain we could see a Dusknoir battling a Hippowdon, people were crowding to see the battle unfold, there were even people betting on the winner. We could tell that the people and Pokémon of this city were so friendly but all had that competitive streak to be the best.  
"C'mon out Luppy!" I shouted, throwing his Pokéball in the air.  
"You too Aurora!" shouted Glow, doing the same.  
Luppy immediately hid behind me whilst Aurora just stretched then retrieved Luppy from behind my right leg. However after the fun of the first leg of our journey, it seemed they were both a little tired out so we decided to play it safe and head to the Pokémon centre. Inside was only a small queue but Whilst waiting I spotted the Hippowdon, that had battled previously near the fountain with the Dusknoir, lying on its back with a fairly big burn on its stomach groaning whilst being sprayed with burn heal, then in the corner I saw a girl, older than me, feeding what looked like candy to a Budew, it then glowed a radiant silvery-white and evolved into a beautiful Roselia. I mis-took what she was doing at first for feeding normal candy to a Budew but I remembered Barry going on about something called Rare Candy one time and apparently it increases a single Pokémon by one level. We were at the front within a few minutes. Nurse Joy could tell that we were rookie trainers because we only had a single pokémon each.  
"Hello trainers, what are your names?" said Nurse Joy in very calm voice.

"Nurse Joy is it, nice to meet you I'm Neon and this is my Piplup - Luppy." I said to Nurse Joy, I'd heard she was very nice!  
"And I'm Glow, nice to meet you and this is my Piplup - Aurora." Glow replied.  
"I love all your names, now would you like me to heal your Pokémon also now we are recording your visits to Pokémon centres from now on with your Pokétch as a reward program. You do have Pokétches right?" She said once again, in her calm voice. I look at Glow in confusion.  
"Um…um…we don't have or know what Pokétches are - could you explain?" replied Glow.  
"If you return your Pokémon to there Pokéballs and pass them to me, I'll explain!"  
exclaims Nurse Joy. We return both Piplups to their Pokéballs and handed them to Nurse Joy as requested. "Well Pokétches are like watches with lots of different applications on such as a digital clock, a calculator, a step counter and your party monitor - more applications can be added but you will have to find them. It is one of a trainers best friends and is lightweight and easy to use. In order to get one you must locate three clowns around the city and correctly answer their questions in order to gain three coupons. Then come back here and I'll give you yours, I'll set them up for you now and scan them for you. You have gained 50 free points plus five for your visit. Here are your Pokémon back, I'll see you when you've collected all the coupons"  
"Thank You, so much Nurse Joy" I said excitedly, I place 500P (Pokédollars) in her already spilling tips jar; Glow does the same.  
"Thank You, see you soon!" shouted Nurse Joy whilst waving. We step outside to find it was now dusk.  
"She was nice, now lets see if we can find…" Glow is cut off by Ella and Barry.  
"Glow…" says Ella spitefully, "Neon! Like so do you have a map or Pokétch yet?" she said kindly.  
"No not yet we are off to find the clowns!" I replied. "Do you have any clues to where they are?"  
"Well like we accidentally bought an extra Sinnoh map earlier, I will be nice to you and like note the places down where to find the clowns. But hurry up cause the clowns are packing up in 5 minutes." she replied. "Pen please Barry!" she screeches at Barry. She notes down where to find the clowns.  
"Thank you so much Ella, I owe you!" I exclaimed. Ella walks over to me and whispers in my ear.  
"Oh we can sort that!" she whispered.  
"Ok then…um…um…bye…um…then Ella. Barry" I said embarrassed and nodded to Barry who gave me a dirty look.  
"Bye honey!" said Ella, Barry said nothing - there was something not quite right about him today. I'm not sure what to say by either of there behaviours. We then ran round the city as fast as we could to collect the coupons from the clowns and returned to the Pokémon centre, collected our Pokétches and left to find a hotel. We found one easily and found that Ella and Barry were next door. We're now really tired after our first day of journeying and settled down after eating (no shoving down) our complementary dinner. During the night I heard a quiet knock at the door, I went to the door and I look down to find a piece of paper with the words 'Meet me now at Route 203.' I was now was over come with confusion and so I get Luppy's Pokéball, Pokétch, room key and a flash then head off to route 203 as requested whilst explaining to a tired Luppy the situation, he is fine to be up at 4:00am anyway and agrees to back me up with some attacks if needs be. We arrive at route 203 to find a hooded figure.  
"Good morning, how about an early morning battle says a voice", the hooded figure releases a Turtwig which uses Tackle on Luppy, it does little damage. It is commanded to use Withdraw but Luppy leaps at it and uses pound, which does a good amount of damage; again Luppy uses Peck and then leaps up high, spins and uses bubble to finish the Turtwig off. "Grrr your too good!" says the figure.  
"Your no match for me" I said, "Reveal yourself, who are you!" I shouted.  
"Fine" says the figure, his tone rises to a familiar tone. He reveals himself to be Barry. "Ok its me Barry, you beat me lucky you! I only did this cause you are trying to steal my sister, she whispered something to you what was it…huh?"  
"All she said was I can sort that after I said I owe you!" I said in confusion.  
"See you are stealing my sister, you like her don't you huh? Well you could of said before you know it would have been fine but…" he replied angrily.  
"Alright I like her so what, I'd never want to steal her from you I promise! You're my friend I wouldn't hurt you!"  
"Ok I'm sorry I over-reacted, I believe you, but I'm not going as easy on you next time" he says competitively then runs back to the hotel.  
"Well done Luppy, you're a star Pokémon" I said as I kneel down and give Luppy a berry. He jumps up and down then we walk back to the hotel together to get what last rest we can get before we continue our journey. I didn't plan on telling Glow or Ella about our little early morning confrontation.

"Wake-up sleepy head…!" said a voice. "C'mon we've gotta get moving Neon…", I recognised the voice finally - it was Glow.  
"Morning, did I oversleep." I said quietly.  
"No but you've got an hour to shower, change and eat so get a move on!"  
"Oh ok mum!" I said sarcastically; We both giggled. I slumped into the bathroom to see Luppy and Aurora in the shower. "Morning, you two - sleep well?" Both nodded.  
"Piplup, lup, lup, lup, lup? (How could you make poor Luppy battle at 4:00 in the morning?)" said Aurora telling me off.  
"Sorry Luppy!" I replied.  
"Piplup, lup…lup! (Seriously Aurora…its fine!)" chirped Luppy.  
"Piplup…lup… (Well…if your sure…)" replied Aurora.  
"Alright you two, I know you enjoying the water but I gotta shower now!" I said to the pair of Piplups.  
"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiplup! (Well turn around then!)" yelled Aurora. I could see what they were doing in the mirror, Glow had made them mini-towels out of pieces or spare material from a stall outside; Aurora was wrapping herself and Luppy up.  
"Can I look?" I said that though I knew I could.  
"Lup! (Yes!)" chirped Luppy.  
"N'aww don't you two look cute in them!" I said kindly to the pair of Piplups whom are wearing mini-towels on their heads and waists. They waddle out with Aurora leading.  
"Lup, piplup, luuuuuup! (And don't call me cute!)" chirps Aurora, sticking her little head around the doorframe. I ignored that comment because I did think it was cute and I go on to close and lock the bathroom door. After sprucing myself up a bit and brushing my teeth, I packed up, put my backpack, Pokébelt and Pokétch on then headed downstairs to the hotels dining area. I arrived to find the pair of Piplups sharing a chair whilst eating Pokéfood and Glow sitting eating egg on toast. Aurora was glaring at Glow probably because she was eating a Doduo egg. I grabbed a few cereal bars and some oran-juice for breakfast, I wasn't too hungry, then we decided where we were to go today; we were to head to Orebourough in order-to gain the first Sinnoh league badge however we first planned on shopping then training and near the end of the day we were to head into Orebourough and stay with Glow's friend Chez. After breakfast we went outside, stocked up on potions, heals and other such items and headed for the centre of the city. On the way me and Glow got budged deliberately by a gang of older teenagers.  
"You'd mess we me would you kids!" shouted the gang leader, another boy and two girls appeared from behind him and challenged us 2 vs. 4 in an unfair match. Then Ella and Barry appeared.  
"Lay off you big bullies" yelled both Ella and Barry.

"You challenging us too eh? Fine 4 vs. 4, we win this turf is ours - we kick you outta here; you win we'll leave you alone and leave Jubilife." screamed the gang leader. We all moved towards the fountain and began to battle.  
"C'mon out Luppy!"  
"Lets get them Aurora!"  
"Get 'em Chimez!"  
"Lets win this, go Wiggy!" vs. Luxio, Glameow, Stunky and Golbat. Luppy made Glameow faint, Aurora made Stunky faint, Chimez fainted against Luxio, Wiggy made Golbat and Luxio faint.  
"Arg, fine your better than us. Could we stay if we make sure battles here are clean and keep gangs like us off these streets?" said the gang leader in a change of heart. I was happy for this to go ahead, just as long as they kept their promises.  
"No can't!" said everyone except me.  
"Yes, but you must keep that promise. If you don't I will personally kick you all out of here; Officer Jenny will hear about this and keep an eye on you." I said. I truly do believe in them, my Dad told me stories of what he did when he was younger - he did the same as these gang members although he changed and helped Officer Jenny, in this area, clean up the streets back then.  
"I understand Neon!" said Glow.

"Thank You Glow!" I replied.  
"Thank You…um…Neon - we promise to keep these streets free of gangs and keep battles clean and fair. Please take this for believing in us!" said the gang leader, "Please have a Quick Claw and 2000P each! Thank you and good luck young trainers!" We quickly left a little shocked that all that had happened in the space of 15 minutes.  
"Well see you soon Neon and Glow!" said Barry and Ella though Ella was not leading today. That was unusual.

After our battle I informed Nurse Jenny of the gang and we decided it was time to train and then catch some more pokémon. I used the money from the gang to buy some more Pokéballs, I found a Starly and caught it quite quickly - I nicknamed it Flaps! After some battles with three Bidoofs, two Budews and a further two Starlys, my Luppy evolved into Prinplup! Glow's Aurora evolved into Prinplup aswell and she caught a Bidoof, named Bobby, and a Shinx, named Fluxray. It was dark when we finally gave up on training.  
"Today's been good hasn't it!" I exclaimed.  
"Yup, it has been awesome. We've had a large battle, got some new buddies and trained hard. Sinnoh beware cause Glow and Neon are ready to become champions!"  
shouted Glow, some Starlys flew away because it was that loud.  
"Hell yeah! Though we should hurry up and head to Orebourough because its getting foggy." I replied. I looked down and saw small shiny puddles, almost like a it had rained shiny golden water drops. I followed the puddles into some tall grass and found a shiny Bidoof curled up crying.  
"Oh my gosh, is that a shiny Bidoof?" asked Glow.  
"Oh poor things crying and scared! Could you pass us a berry Glow?" I kneeled down next to the sobbing shiny Bidoof. "Whats up little buddy?"  
"Bidoof, doof, doof, oof. Bidoof…doof…oof, oof! (My owner, who is a clown, wants to put me in a…in a circus…because I'm a freakshow!)" sobbed the shiny Bidoof.  
"N'aww I won't let him take you back if his like that, your not a freakshow…"  
"…Doof, Bidoof…oof, oof, oof! (Thank you, I want to come with you if that's ok…I can smell him, the clown, my trainer!)"sobbed the shiny Bidoof. She then hides behind my left leg.  
"Its ok Bidoof, take this!" I announced whilst passing her a Oran Berry.  
"Neon, theres one of those clowns heading this way…" shouts Glow. The clown comes over to retrieve his shiny Bidoof.  
"Oi kid, that's my shiny Bidoof, behind you there - give her back now!"  
"Never, I heard what you plan to do to this Bidoof. Your going to have to battle me to get her back." Prinplup vs. Sudowoodo, Sudowoodo jumped about dodging Prinplups bubble attacks, then Prinplup jumped then span and used bubble in order to cover a large area with water. It was a critical hit, Sudowoodo fainted. "Damn you kid, you'll regret messing with me. I'll get you back" growls the angry clown.  
"Are you ok Bidoof?" I asked.  
"Bidoooooooooooof! (Thank You!)" said a very happy Bidoof. It then jumped up and down, knocked a Pokéball from my belt and it caught itself. Then it came back out.  
"Do you think it could get us through the Orebourough Gate cause she glows right so we can see when we go through it?" asked Glow.  
"Good idea, maybe!" I kneeled next to my newly caught Shiny Bidoof. "Hey Bidoof, would you mind helping us get through the Orebourough Gate?"  
"Doof, Bidoof…ooooooof! (Yes of course…it's the least I could do!)" said the jolly Bidoof, jumping up and down again.  
"Thank you Bidoof!" me and Glow said to Bidoof. We all enter the cold, dark cave to find a hiker who gives use both the HM rock break. We then double battle a further two hikers and I get a female Geodude which I named Geodudette. Finally we arrive in Orebourough.  
"Hey Glow, wheres Chez live then?" I asked Glow.  
"Umm, let me think, first house in town I think she said!" Glow replied.  
"Let's go then, have you met her before?"  
"No but I have video-called her in Sandgem before, she is from Johto like you but moved here with her parents when she was 11. She has a Chikorita named Cedric and not sure she has anymore Pokémon yet."  
"Oh my dad has a Meganium! I love Chikoritas and what a cool name! If I ever go back to Johto I'll get a Chikorita."  
"I prefer Cyndaquils to be honest but Chikoritas are cool! Yeah going to Johto would be fun, I hope we can do that some day."  
"Glow is that you?" said a loud voice. Glow turns round to find a girl, who is fairly tall, standing down the steps.  
"Oh my gosh, Chez - hey, how are you? You have an Eevee? That's cool!"  
"It is you, come back to mine, you must be tired. Yeah I just got it from my Grandparents, I've always wanted an Umbreon next to a Chikorita. Called my Eevee, Godferry! Oh hey you must be Neon, nice to meet you! Oh my gosh, you have a shiny Bidoof? Where on earth did you get that." said a very friendly Chez.  
"Heya nice to meet you too, you two go on ahead I gotta do some stuff first." I replied. Glow and Chez head off to Chez's house. "By the way, thanks for the help Bidoof, do you mind if I call you Shinez?" I said to Bidoof, giving her another berry.  
"Doooooof…Bidoof, doof! (No problem…and yes Shinez suits!)" replied Shinez.  
"Well I'm going to the Pokémon centre to video-call my grandparents." I said.  
I headed to the Pokémon centre to video chat my grandparents. I typed in their number and my grandmother appeared onscreen.  
"Hello darling! Arthur its Nelson - come quick. Where are you? How are you? Wheres your mother? Hows Gloria?"  
"Hello Grandma, I prefer Neon not Nelson! I'm on my very own journey. I'm currently in Orebourough to get the first Sinnoh gym badge. I'm travelling with my Glow. I have a Piplup called Luppy, a Starly named Flaps and a Geodude named Geodudette. I'm calling because I've found a shiny Bidoof and I know you know about Shiny Pokémon and you have a Bidoof. Should I give her to you because I know she'll be safer there because her previous owner wants her back, she was being put in a circus as a freak show. And Grandma Gloria prefers to be called Glow."  
"Oh ok Nelson…um…Neon. your on your own adventure! Good luck with that I'm sure you'll become as strong as your mother one day. Lovely names and team. Oh that's nice travelling with Gloria…Glow sorry. We'll be happy to take her in, she'll make a good play mate to Biddy the Bidoof. Poor thing will have a lovely home! Well lets start the transfer, I'll give you a Houndour in return. Good luck Darling."  
"Thank you Grandma, he'll come in handy! Bye!" I replied "Shinez, your going to a safer place now, ok? I'll see you again one day! No tears huh?". I returned Shinez and placed her in transfer box. "Bye…bye Shinez!" I sobbed.  
"You received a Houndour!" said the computer. I took the Houndour and headed home to a quiet home.

"Morning! Sleep well?…Neon get up…c'mon we gotta beat the gym leader today!" said Glow.  
"Ok I'm up!" I did the same as yesterday, except I slumped into Chez's bathroom once again I did my daily routine of showering, brushing my teeth then getting my equipment on.  
"Morning all!" I said after my shower. All the Pokémon were eating and Glow, Chez and her parents were at the table. "How is everyone!"  
"Well I heard your off to Eterna City, my grandma lives there so I wanna come along with you after your gym battles" said Chez enthusiastically.  
"Oh I wouldn't mind" I replied.  
"Nor do I Neon, but Chez's parents aren't too happy with that because its quite far away and there has been increased sightings of Team Galactic, a criminal organisation who will attack anyone in their way." exclaimed Glow.  
"But its good experience for her is it not?" I said.  
"Well I suppose it is but I'm worried that she will be hurt." said Chez's father.  
"I can promise you that we will deliver Chez to her grandmother safe and sound, she is only a year younger than us and has some good Pokémon to protect her. Please just this once, let her explore Sinnoh, one day she could become an excellent trainer."  
I begged, it would be nice to have another companion for a while. It only takes 2 days to get there from here if we get a move on.  
"Well I'll think about it!" said Chez's father.  
"YAY!" Me, Glow and Chez shouted.  
"Well I'm going to get my first gym badge now!"  
"Fine Chez, if these two can defeat Roark then you can go, but only if they do!" exclaimed Chez's father. I headed for the door with Luppy by my side.  
"Be back soon!" I shouted.  
"Good luck Neon!" said Glow and Chez. I ran to the Orebourough gym to find Ella and Barry standing at the door jumping up and down.  
"Hey you two, oh you got your first gym badges well done!" I said.  
"Neon, how ya doing?" they said at the same time.  
"Great thanks, how are you? I gotta get in there and defeat Roark now!" I said excitedly, I ran past them whilst hearing Ella say to Barry:  
"God you lost to Neon, you are weak, aren't you? Lets get to Eterna before Glow and Neon!". When I got inside I battled two weak trainers and rushed to Roark.  
"Neon is it, I heard you were coming from those two trainers. To be honest they were no fun to battle. So you ready, lets battle!"  
"Heya Roark. Yep I'm Neon and I'm going to become the Sinnoh League Champion. Mine will be more fun - so let the best man win!"  
"Go Luppy, lets win this!" I shouted.  
"Go Geodude!" Roark shouted.  
"Luppy use Bubble, lets make that Geodude faint fast!" I shouted. It was a critical hit, Geodude fainted. Then a huge Onix came out.  
"Jump on that Onix and spin off its head then use bubble again! I shouted excitedly - the adrenaline was really kicking in. It was another critical hit, Onix fainted. Then a Cranidos came out.  
"The same again Luppy!" Luppy jumps.  
"Cranidos head butt that Prinplup before it uses Bubble!" It was super effective.  
"Luppy are you ok?" I ask.  
"Prinpluuuuuuuuuuuup! (REVENGE!)" shouts Luppy. It jumps again.  
"Cranidos same again!" shouts Roark. Luppy bounces off the gyms wall and uses bubble. It was a critcal hit once again but Cranidos has a little HP left.  
"Cranidos same again! Watch for that Prinplup!" shouts Roark again. Luppy bounces off the wall then the ceiling and spins whilst using bubble. Another critical hit.  
"The winner is Neon and his pokemon Prinplup, Luppy!" says the referee.  
"Here Neon take these TM76 and the Sinnoh league Coal Badge, well done!"  
"Thank you Roark! Awesome match!" I replied.  
"Good luck in the rest of Sinnoh - Neon. I hope to battle you again so day!" I walked to the Pokémon centre to heal Prinplup. On the way back I could see Glow going into the gym for her first badge, I knew she'd do well!

She was gone for half an hour but me and Chez knew she'd win. The door knob turned and Glow came in with the coal badge, this meant Chez could come along with us to Eterna City to visit her grandmother and so we could get our second Sinnoh League badge. We all packed up our stuff ready to leave in the morning.

**TO BE CONTINUED ~**


	3. Our first encounter with Team Galactic!

_Pokémon: Platinum Adventures!_

_Chapter 3: Floaroma and the Valley Windworks - Part 1: Our first encounter with team galactic'  
Written by: Glow ~_

**[Glow's P.O.V]**

"Geez! Glow you're not up yet!" I hear a familiar voice cry above me. My eyes shoot open to see who the voice belonged to and sure enough it was Neon. He was sat on the edge of my bed. Wait...Why's Neon waking _me_up? And...He's fully dressed...  
"Oh no, did I oversleep?" I mutter, rubbing my eyes.  
"Yeah! Chez had to leave hours ago!"  
I dropped my hands into my lap and looked at Neon. He was a terrible liar...**  
**"Oh really...?" I cock one of my eyebrows up then stretch.  
"You have an hour to get showered, fed and watered" He grins getting up "By the way...Nice bedhead!" He then walked out closing the door behind him.

I fish my glasses out from under my pillow and groan as drag myself over to the mirror to observe how bad of a bedhead I possessed and sure enough, the back of my hair was spiked up and the left side fanned out like it always did. I sigh and grab my comb and do as much as I can to make it look semi-presentable. I couldn't help the fact I obviously move around in my sleep and my hair's short and un-cooperative, I don't really care much about it looking elaborate anyway. Just brush it and go; I'm too lazy to do anything else to it.

Once I'm done, I put my glasses on and grab today's outfit I had laid out on the armchair in the corner of the room the night before which consisted of a pair of grey skinny jeans a blue shirt. I was seriously going to need to buy some new clothes soon...I wandered into Chez's bathroom and did all the procedures I do every morning in front of the bathroom sink, hop in the shower, put my black bandanna with purple Cubone skulls on, then stroll downstairs once I'm ready. Chez had a power-shower, which made me very happy since it had been a long time since I'd had a power-shower. They're both sat at the dining room table watching the Pokenews.

"Mornin' guys..." I say as I slot myself into the seat next to chez and help myself to a glass of Pecha-Juice. Pecha-Juice was my favourite out the flavours available in Pokemarts since it was the sweetest one and I had a very big sweet-tooth.  
"Morning! We've decided to set off straight away so you're gonna have to take some toast to go, Glow!" Neon explains getting up from the wooden chair. I consider eating on the go and scrap the idea soon after. I don't like eating while I walk.  
"Uhh, I'm fine thanks" I say, getting up.  
"You sure?"  
"Yup. You know I'm not a big breakfast fan anyway" I say, yesterday was a small exception since it was free and I really enjoy cooked breakfasts.

Once Chez says goodbye to her parents we set off on the road to Florama town first. I didn't know a lot about Florama town except it was known for its beautiful flowers which I was looking forward to seeing. We had to go back along the path through the cave we trekked through the day before but the cave was lit surprisingly well in the early morning so we were lucky today. We arrived at Jubilife City again for the second time in two days but we had no time to lose sight-seeing there today so, we gave looking around again a miss.

"Oh look! There's trainers along the way! We should do some grinding!" I suggest, pointing at the large amount of trainers spread out along the route to Florama town.  
"Sure why not? My team can do with some training" Neon agrees, grabbing all his pokeballs. He throws them all in the air releasing his newly acquired friends out for some fresh air. I gasp at a new accomplice he gained when I obviously wasn't there with him. A Houndour!

"Neon! When did you get a Houndour!" I cry bending down to pet him as quickly as I could.  
"Ah no, Glow! Wait! He's vi-"  
I place my hand on his black, velvety head and stroke him happily. I notice his very short tail beginning to wag which really pleased me since I always envisioned Houndour's being very vicious but I knew if Neon owned him, he couldn't be very harmful.  
"He's so cute Neon!" I squeal looking up at a very shocked looking Neon.  
"Gosh he is!" Chez agrees, placing a hand on the canine Pokémon's back, he clearly didn't mind her stroking him either.  
"I don't understand...My grandparents told me they can't get near him! They said he has a really mean bite if anyone tries to pet him!" Neon explained, the same expression remaining on his face during the duration of his explanation. He placed a hand on his head scratching, looking very confused.  
"Whaaa! Really?" I was very surprised he hadn't attempted to bite my head off at this point. I once had a very bad experience with a Poochyena...  
"Hey does he have a name Neon?" Chez asks.  
"Umm...No I don't think so...Glow since you like him so much why don't you nickname him?" Neon offers kindly.  
"Really! Okay, thank you!" I grinned happily "Hmm...How about Raven?" He had a very dark, broody image so he needed a dark, broody name.  
He rubbed his head against my shoulder at the suggestion. "Doouur! ~" (I like it!)  
"Awesome name, Glow! Okay, Raven it is. Now come over here Raven! We gotta do some grinding!"  
I was giggling immensely at this point since he was happily licking my face.  
"Raven..."  
He reluctantly stopped licking my face and strolled back over to Neon and his team who were all sat at his feet waiting for some action.

I suddenly realised I was seriously jealous of the fact Neon had a Houndour. Houndour's and Houndoom's were one of my all-time favourite Pokémon...Maybe we could arrange some sort trade in the future...  
Chez releases Cedric and Godferry out of their Pokeballs, she only had these two Pokémon on her team. Godferry sits down at Chez's feet and begins to lick his paw, grooming himself while Cedric ran around in circles, happy to be free from his circular chamber. Me and Neon suddenly stare at Cedric since he appeared to portraying a rather fetching look. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, which had thick, yellow frames and they made him look insanely adorable.  
"Chez that's so awesome he has sunglasses!" Neon exclaims.  
"Ah thank you! I was trying them on one day and then put them on Cedric as a joke and he seemed to really like them so he's just always kept them on ever since!" Chez explains, picking the little green Pokémon up.  
"Chiii!" Cedric purred, very happy with the attention and the fact his glasses were being admired by us.

"Suppose my team better join the party!" I grin grabbing three pokeballs off my belt and releasing them. Aurora ran over to Luppy and greeted him happily. Raven suddenly perked up and ran over to Fluxray. His eyes had...morphed into hearts! Us 3 stared in shock at this and eagerly waited to see Fluxray's reaction. She took one look at Raven then turned her back on him, her tail flicking him in the face. He had clearly been rejected. Raven sunk to the ground on defeat but then got up and walked back over to Neon.  
"Houndourrr~" (I won't give up that easily) He announces to Neon. Neon laughs and goes to pet Raven's head but he then begins to growl at the site of his hand getting closer to him head so Neon pulls it away quickly.

"Yeah take that you punks!" We all hear a voice shout around the corner.  
"You really thought you could take on team galactic! Ha! What fools!"  
"Hey wasn't team galactic that criminal organization on the news earlier?" Chez asks Neon. I hadn't had the chance to watch TV today so I was clueless to what this Team galactic thing was.  
Neon nodded. "We better go check this out"

We all run over to where the commotion was coming from, our Pokémon at our feet and are presented with 2 young adults with ...The most stupid haircuts I've ever seen and the gang of 4 Pokémon trainers we had become acquainted with the day before. I also noticed Professor Rowan stood behind the gang, looking very annoyed at the situation that was going on around him. The gang all had looks of defeat on their faces as they all crouched down before their companions who had clearly been beaten by the goon's Pokémon. The two guys with the stupid haircuts obviously weren't as weak as they looked.

"So Professor, now you have no-one else to protect you are you gonna hand over those documents now!" One of the 2 men spits out.  
"We gotta help Rowan!" I cry to Neon and he nods in agreement.  
"I'll root for you two! I know you'll beat those idiotic looking goons!" Chez says.  
"Chika!" Cedric agrees.  
We both run over and stand in front of Rowan.  
"Neon! Glow!"  
"Oh for God's sake...MORE annoying kids?" One of the goons groans.  
"Hey it's you two! You gotta finish these guys off! They tried to steal our Pokémon and this man's documents!" The gang leader explains desperately.  
"Don't worry we'll teach these scumbags a lesson" I growl, glaring up at them.  
"Ooh I'm so scared of a little emo kid and her boyfriend!" The same member taunts with the most feminine hand-gestures to go along with it I've ever seen. I'd of totally thought he was a girl if he didn't have such a deep voice. Aurora then metal claws him right in the face, leaving a mark that would stay for at least a week.  
"Prinplup Prin!" (Don't you dare talk about my master like that!) I freaking love that penguin...  
"Nice one Aurora!" Neon grins.  
"Ow geez that really hurt! How dare you! You're gonna pay for that!" He grabs a pokeball off his belt and releases a Glameow, his college doing the same releasing a Stunky.  
"Oh God it's nearly as ugly as you!" Neon cries pointing at the Glameow. He made sure to check none of the gang members we're listening since he didn't want to offend them but he really hated that Pokémon and I decided I would agree on his opinion from now on. "Luppy! Bubble quick!"  
"Aurora use pound on the Stunky!"  
The two Prinplup's were so fired up by the idiot's comments their power was on full throttle today. Within 3 turns both of the Pokémon were knocked out.  
"Dammit! We won't forget this you little punks!" They both cry as they run off like the wimps they are.

"Wow! Your Piplup's have certainly got much stronger since I last saw you!" Rowan remarks stepping forward.  
"Yeah! Your Prinplup's were amazing!" The second male gang member compliments us, getting up holding his poor injured Luxio.  
"Thank you so much for trying to defend me kids but; you should get your Pokémon to the Pokecentre right now!" Rowan suggests seeing all their team was in bad shape. The gang agreed and all ran off to heal their teams up.  
"Yeah! You did it Glow and Neon! You showed those losers whose boss!" Chez cheered up running over.  
"Chika!" Cedric agreed, pumping one of his stumpy little feet in the air.  
"Thanks so much Chez and Cedric!" I grin at them

"What are you doing out here Professor?" Neon asks, walking over to the Professor, Luppy waddling along beside him. Me and Chez walk over to join him and listen to what Rowan has to say.  
"I had some business to attend to at the TV Station when out of no-where those goons suddenly demanded I hand them over my important documents on Pokémon evolution! I haven't the foggiest idea what they planned to achieve with them, they rambled on about getting energy out of the Pokémon when they evolved or something but, none of it made any sense at all..." Rowan explained, shaking his head in pity at how ignorant the men were. "I can't understand why they would strut around with those ridiculous hairstyles and outfits...Is that what the kids are into these days?"  
"We're sure not!" I assure the Professor, I'd rather kiss a Jynx than walk around in those outfits...

"Anyway, I'm glad I bumped into you two! I have a small gift for you both for helping me" Rowan announces opening his briefcase. Me and Neon look excitedly at each other and wait to see what reward we had earned. Rowan then pulled out two necklaces with coins attached to them and handed them to us.  
"They're amulet coins! If you put them on one of your Pokémon they'll have very good luck with money in battles!"  
"Oh wow! Thank you so much Professor!" Me and Neon grin and bow to thank him. More money is ALWAYS a good thing, especially since we desperately need as much as we can get at the moment. Hotels, food, equipment...It all costs so much!  
"It's my pleasure! Now I need to get going back to Sandgem! Goodbye you three and good luck on your journey!"  
Rowan then sets off back home and we all wave after him.  
"We better take Luppy and Aurora to the Pokecentre just to be safe" I suggest to Neon and he agrees. Once our Prinplup's are fully healed we were finally ready to set off to Floaroma town! It was about 1pm now...  
"Hey Glow I might look for a Shinx myself!" Neon grins throwing a pokeball up and down in his hand. "Go for it Neon! Fluxray could use a playmate!" I smile back; the thought of more shinx's made me very happy.  
Neon sets off in the grass and is confronted straight away with a Shinx.  
"Just my luck!" I hear him cry in delight. I knew that Shinx would be his and, soon enough after a 5 minute battle Neon emerges holding up the pokeball.  
"I got him! He's called Strike!" Neon announced, very pleased with the new addition to his team. I clap my hands in delight.  
"Well done Neon!"

Once we had cleared the first route we had to go past we were confronted with a cave. "Oh jeez..I don't have many antidotes...I hope this isn't a big cave" I groan, caves were my least favourite place to travel through since I hate the fact Zubat's would never leave you alone and would poison your Pokémon mercilessly. We walk in and I'm so relieved to find out that the exit is already in site, but it appeared to be blocked by some large boulders.  
"Hey Glow, me and chez are just gonna go explore over there" Neon says pointing to an area ahead of us. I nod then look at the large rocky obstacles in my way and try to think of how I can get rid of them.  
"Hmm...I wonder if that HM that hiker gave us would get rid of these boulders" I wonder, pulling it out of my bag. I release my team and offer the HM to them all.  
"Can any of you guys learn this?" I ask them, holding it to their faces. Fluxray couldn't but it appeared that Aurora and Bobby could. I decided to let Bobby have some fun and taught the HM to him.  
"Okay Bobby! Use Rock Smash!" I command him pointing at the big boulders. Bobby stared at the boulders for a few seconds then launched himself at them. The impact caused the boulders to explode straight away and I grinned happily. I picked Bobby up and hugged him.  
"Way to go Bobby! Hey guys! Bobby's cleared the path for us!" I announced walking over to them.  
Neon and Chez emerge and Neon is holding something shiny in his hand.  
"Whatcha got there, Neon?" I ask him.  
"O-Oh! Um nothing!" Neon says stuffing it in his pocket. I shrugged it off; Neon had always liked collecting little rocks and stuff ever since he was a kid. I understood if he's already decided it was going to be a big piece to add to his collection. We then made our way out the exit, walked up the next route and we were finally at Floaroma town!

**A/N: Heyy It's glow here ;D**** AND OMG GUYS I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S SO BORING T_T; THE NEXT ONE WILL BE FAR MORE INTERESTING I PROMISE! XDD I'll be writing the next chapter since this is a 2 part chapter. I'd of kept it as one but...IT WOULD OF BEEN REALLLLY LONG so I decided to split it into 2 parts X3 I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN TRY TO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER FFFF 3  
BTW! YOU ARE ALL GONNA LOVE CHAPTER 4 SO FUCKING MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA 8DDDDD**


End file.
